The present invention relates to an improvement in the moderating agent of the cigarette taste, attached to the top end for cigarette, which is capable not only of promoting the flavor of cigarette taste but also when it the hazardous cigarette taste caused by a nicotine, when it is lighted and smoked.
The applicant, who has manufactured and marketed moderating agents for cigarette taste formed by compounding ascorbic acid, or its isomer, or the salts thereof, powder capsules of vegetable oils and fats, powder of dried comfrey leaves, and maltose, is not satisfied with the taste of the cigarette when applied with such a moderating agent, and accordingly has made a further study, resulting in the discovery that the presence of wheat protein and soybean protein relax the hazardous taste thereof, reduce the irritation to nil, the presence of natural beefsteak plant moderates the irritancy originally possessed by the cigarette, makes the cigarette more mellow and tasteful, and the presence of Japanese mint, the peppermint, vanilla, etc. give a refershing feel to the smoker, and accents the tastefulness and flavor.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a moderating agent for cigarette taste which relaxes the cigarette taste to much extent, reduces the irritancy thereof to nil, and makes the cigarette more mellow and tasteful which comprises mixing the ascorbic acid, or its isomer (e.g. eruscorbic acid, etc.), or the slats thereof, with powder capsule of vegetable oils and fats, powder of dried comfrey leaves, at least one substance selected from wheat protein and soybean protein, and beefsteak plant and compounding the resultant mixture with at least one kind of substance selected from Japanese mint, peppermint, and vanilla.